


Arches

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: lucy and houses





	Arches

Lucy kept track of their relationship milestones through architecture.  Most girls she knew remembered their first anniversary as “the one he got me a dozen white roses for,” or their fourth as “the one with the dinner where we had that divine tiramisu.”

Their first anniversary was the back barn at the Tracy farm, the cab of the truck a pocket of warmth in the cold Kansas night as they collided together in ways that gave Scott a baby brother.  Lucy remembered cracked leather and warped wood, the way the barn doors squealed as they tried, giggling, to sneak back to the main house.

Their fourth anniversary was their first in New York.  The apartment was tiny by later standards, but it was theirs, a tangible sign they were  _making it_.  Two small boys underfoot and a third on the way, and Lucy’s memory was dominated by the steep old stairs to their floor, the odd window in the living room that looked out onto the kitchen.

By year six, their world had turned upside down.  The deals were getting bigger, the factories larger, the workforce expanding as fast as their bank balance.  When Jeff called, giddy as the proverbial schoolboy, Lucy had sighed and hitched Virgil higher on her hip, away from her carefully drawn wing schematics.  By the time she pulled up the long curving drive, the Jeff who met her at the door was calmer, almost wary, on tenterhooks as to whether she’d praise or punish.  But the space was all lightness and carefully suspended beams, a view to die for across the city, room for the children to grow as fast as the company.  She’d nestled in against Jeff’s big chest as the children raced each other around the empty space and for the first time felt a glimmer of  _home_.

The island was full of all her favourite architectural details, the sunken lounge and the sloping roof, each careful and effortless division of space minutely planned.

Lucy never saw the Island.


End file.
